Muse
Muses are angelic beings of pure light that guide human charges with the sole purpose of inspiring passion and creativity. Muses are invisible to all other beings except other angelic beings. Muses are not meant to stay in one place for very long, as their continued presence causes passion and inspiration to rise to an uncontrollable boiling point. Evil beings are not guided by Muses, however, they can steal one from a good being and force them to inspire them. History In 2001, the warlock Devlin tried to take power in the Underworld after the Source of All Evil was injured. To help his plan succeed, he used the Ring of Inspiration to absorb Muses and use their power to inspire himself and his faction to make them stronger. Melody, the Muse of the Charmed Ones, appeared before her charges and inspired Phoebe to cast a spell to make her visible. She then assisted the sisters into finding and vanquishing Devlin, though she was briefly captured herself."Muse to My Ears" In 2003, a Muse was one of the many magical beings who attempted to retrieve Excalibur from its stone."Sword and the City" In 2006, Paige summoned a Muse to grant some inspiration to Henry so he could write letters of recommendation for his parolees."Repo Manor" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Inspire Creativity:' The ability to inspire passion and creativity in other beings. While muses can purposefully inspire someone, their prolonged presence could also cause level of inspiration and passion to increase. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport from one location to another. *'Floating:' The ability to rise a few inches of the ground and float in the air. ;Other Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to be invisible to other beings. Muses cannot control this power, as they are invisible to all except other angelic beings or those that have cast a spell to see them. *'Intangibility:' The ability to exist in a non-physical form and move through solid objects. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appendices Book of Shadows :Muses :Beings of Pure :Light who's sole :purpose is to inspire :people's passion and :creativity. :Like angels, they :guide us with :an unseen hand :of Inspiration. :Unlike :Whitelighter's, :Muses are :invisible even to :their charges and :can only be seen by :other angelic beings. Spells To Make a Muse Visible :Being of Creativity, :Show yourself now to me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :Let our vision now embrace. To Find a Muse :Being of Creativity, :We call ourselves now to Thee. :Your light now darkened in a ring, :Shall feel the Power of Three we bring. '' To Make a Muse Invisible :''Being of Creativity, :Hide yourself now from me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :From our vision now erase. Gallery Melody 2.jpg|Melody Congressman inspired.jpg|Congressman's muse 8x13VisibleMuse3.png|Henry's muse Notes and Trivia *The Muse that appeared in "Sword and the City" was corporeal and visible to all, despite the fact that a spell was needed to make them visible in "Muse to My Ears" and "Repo Manor". *According to IMDb, a Muse was meant to appear in "Charmageddon", though the scenes were deleted. Tara Platt, the actress who portrayed the Muse, later appeared in "Repo Manor". *In Phoebe Who?, a muse went to Halliwell Manor for a counseling session. When it was disrupted by the attacks of Aura Chen's coven, the muse helped out by facing Delilah, whose main power was Telepathy and Mind Manipulation. The muse turned intangible, which negated her power's effects. Not knowing the case, Delilah continuously tried to attack the muse with her psychic attack. Phoebe then knocked her out. When she asked why her power didn't work, the muse explained and said she would have eventually wiped herself out. After learning to understand the Charmed Ones' important matters, the muse went on her way. Appearances Muses appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Angels Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Mythological Characters